comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
New Excalibur
New Excalibur is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :New Excalibur #23: 06 Sep 2007 Current Issue :New Excalibur #24: 17 Oct 2007 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Captain Britain/Brian Braddock' - WikiPedia *'Peter Paul Winston "Pete" Wisdom' - WikiPedia *'Juggernaut/Cain Marko' - WikiPedia *'Sage/Tessa' - WikiPedia *'Dazzler/Alison Blaire' - WikiPedia *'Nocturne/Talia Josephine "TJ" Wagner' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Black Air' - WikiPedia Recent Storylines New Excalibur #24 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. New Excalibur #23 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'New Excalibur, vol. 1: Defenders of the Realm' - Collects #1-6. "From the ashes of House of M a new Excalibur team is formed to combat the aftereffects of this cataclysmic event! Witness the birth of Captain Britain’s new team forming, as a sinister force already tries to tear them apart! Starring Dazzler, Juggernaut, Nocturne and Pete Wisdom!! Guest-starring the Uncanny X-Men! Plus: Still reeling from M-Day, New Excalibur is brought together to become Europe’s premier super team. Not everyone is pleased. Guest starring Lionheart." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118357 *'New Excalibur, vol. 2: Last Days of Camelot' - Collects #8-15. "Dazzler died. But for some reason, it didn’t stick. How is that possible? Dazzler and her new teammates attempt to find out what happened, and the answer will shock you! Then, New Excalibur is alerted that a depowered mutant has been returned home to England. Learn the secret history of Chamber – but can the team find out the truth before he's killed?! Also, King Arthur’s mighty kingdom lays in ruins! Death is everywhere. Who could possibly save the day? Why, New Excalibur, of course! The Black Knight guest-stars in a time-traveling tale for the ages! And finally, can a man really change who he is? Can he erase the past and set forth a new future for himself? The Juggernaut has tried to make his way as a hero, but there are voices in him that are pulling him back to villainous ways. Will he give in to the temptation?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122214 *'New Excalibur, vol. 3: Battle for Eternity' - Collects #16-24. "The fight has begun. The battle that's been building since the very beginning of the series is finally coming to a head. Captain Britain must take on his opposite for a battle that will be waged upon many worlds. Plus: One of the team members suddenly succumbs to an all-too-real tragedy. The team must pull together and care for their fallen friend while their own lives fall to pieces." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124551 Hardcovers History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Chris Claremont & Frank Tieri. Created by Chris Claremont & Alan Davis. Publishing History First published in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 13 Sep 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8351 Defending the Realm: Tieri Talks New Excalibur] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Excalibur (comics) Category:Super-Hero